The present invention relates generally to video tape recorders (VTR), more particularly to a method for automatically controlling the next function of a video cassette recorder or audio cassette tape recorder by a microcomputer.
Various apparatus and methods have been proposed to control video cassette recorders. Conventionally, if a user intends to perform an operation on the video tape recorder, the user presses a key corresponding to the desired function which is then immediately performed by the VTR.
In a conventional VTR system shown in FIG. 1, the user presses the key corresponding to the desired function. A system controller 10 detects the selection of the key by the scanning of the keyboard 20. Then, a control signal indicative of the selected key is sent to the mechanism and circuit controller 110 so that the selected function can be performed. Additionally, the system controller 10 displays the selected function on a display 30 or on a cathode ray tube via an on-screen display controller 70.
In another system, the user can select a function via a remote transmitter 40. A signal indicative of the selection is received by the system controller 10 through a remote preamplifier means 50.
The system controller 10 controls a phase lock loop 80 for tuning a desired channel through a tuner 90. A tuner demodulator 100 demodulates the signal of the desired channel which is then provided to the system controller 10.
As is evident from the above description, in conventional VTRs when a user selects a function button on the keyboard 20 or remote transmitter 40, the corresponding function is performed immediately by the system controller 10, and mechanism and circuit controller 110. Therefore, conventional VTRs suffer from the problem that a function which the user desires to be performed after completion of a present function, a next function, can not be programmed. That is, in a conventional VTR, the next function can be entered by pressing the corresponding button after the present function is completed.